Vehicles have long been equipped with energy storage devices, such as batteries for powering the vehicle and other devices located thereon. On hybrid-electric vehicles, the battery is commonly used to provide motive force to the vehicle. As such, in both non-hybrid and hybrid vehicles, the state and/or condition of the battery is important. Accordingly, there is a need for a system capable of sensing and monitoring the condition of an energy storage device for optimal vehicle energy management.